1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for unlocking vehicle doors without the use of a key and more particularly pertains to unlocking doors of late model Chevrolet and GMC trucks through the use of a specially configured lockout tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lockout tools of various sizes, shapes and constructions is known in the prior art. More specifically, lockout tools of various sizes, shapes and constructions heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of unlocking vehicles with specially configured tools are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,868 a tool used to manually lock and unlock a passenger door of a motor vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,102 discloses a locksmith tool for unlocking motor vehicle doors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,525 discloses a vehicle door unlocking device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,954 discloses an unlocking device for vehicle doors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,094 discloses a car door latch mechanism viewing tool.
In this respect, the device for unlocking vehicle doors without the use of a key according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of unlocking doors of late model Chevrolet and GMC trucks through the use of a specially configured lockout tool.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved device for unlocking vehicle doors without the use of a key which can be used for unlocking doors of late model Chevrolet and GMC trucks through the use of a specially configured lockout tool. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.